Curation learning refers to learning from curations created by curators. Curations may include value-added lists of items, such as digital files, that are well-organized by the curator. Each curation may combine existing content with new perspectives. For example, a curation for learning a topic of interest may include items such as a web page describing the topic and one or more videos of introductory training for the topic, each taught by different instructors. Although such items may not exist together in each of their respective source locations on the Internet or other network, a curator may organize and group the items together in a curation to provide the curator's perspective on learning the topic of interest. A relatively large and increasing volume of curations available to users may make it difficult for users to search for and select appropriate curations for learning.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.